Porta a Porta
by Maria Lua
Summary: O meu visinho!Ele era completamente fora do comum.Ele poderia ser enquadrado na lei de perturbação à ordem publica.Ele era um colírio.Ele era perfeito.Serio,ele deveria morar isolado para não mexer com a imaginação de pobres vizinhas. -Serie Cotidiano-


**Porta a porta**

Eu desliguei o computador completamente exausta. Primeira por ter que fazer as provas dos meus alunos e segundo da Rosalie e a Alice falarem dos seus encontros com seus respectivos namorados. Eu de um lado já estava casada de só eu não ter uma vida social. Não que eu já não tivesse tido namorados, já sim, na verdade eu tive três namorados.

O primeiro foi quando eu era adolescente e morava em Forks. Eu havia me mudado pra lá na intenção de morar com o meu pai Charlie que por acaso era o Chefe de polícia daquela cidade pequena. E foi lá que eu reencontrei um antigo amigo de infância: Jacob Black. Ele era meio rústico, mas era amável e gentil comigo. Mas, algo deu errado na nossa relação. Ele não conseguia tocar em mim. Quando o beijo começava a esquentar ele se afastava como se tivesse levado um choque. Pelo que eu entendi, ele via o meu pai no meu rosto com arma em punho.

Não pense que sou alguma tarada ou algo do tipo, mas eu era uma adolescente em plenos 17 anos com os hormônios em ebulição e toda hora ele me barrava, eu estava me sentindo rejeitada. E ele, bom, ele achou que seria mais interessante namorar com uma menina que pudesse tocar sem ter medo do pai e ai apareceu a Leah e pelo que eu soube, eles estavam casados.

O meu segundo namoro começou logo depois de ter conhecido as minhas duas melhores amigas, Alice e Rosalie. Elas faziam moda e eu literatura. Lá elas conheceram os seus atuais noivo/namorado Jasper e Emmett e eu conheci o Mike, só que ao contrario do relacionamento delas o meu não durou nem quatro meses. Se no Jacob faltava empolgação no Mike sobrava. Ele era grudento, chato e parecia que tinha umas vinte mãos. Então eu acabei.

E por fim o meu terceiro e último namorado: James. Eu o conheci por acaso na faculdade, ele cursava engenharia eletrônica. O James era charmoso com um ar de bad boy que mexia com a minha sanidade. Foram um ano e meio juntos e com ele me tornei mulher e a pessoa mais tola de Nova Iorque. Um belo dia de verão eu fui ao seu apartamento e o entrei atracado com uma ruiva arrasta quarteirão chamada Victoria e assim acabei o meu namoro.

Hoje sou uma professora de literatura de ensino fundamental de 25 anos com dois sonhos básicos, publicar um livro e encontrar alguém pra chamar de meu. Contudo, isso estava mais difícil que Nova Iorque se calar. O telefone tocou e eu saí dos meus devaneios.

-_Alo_ - Falei de leve.

-_Bella!! Você não quer subir aqui no meu apartamento e me ajudar a me arrumar não?_ - Perguntou Alice praticamente gritando me fazendo sorrir.

-_Alice, eu to morta! Aliais acabei de te dizer isso por MSN_ - Falei revirando os olhos.

-_Bella, o Jasper disse que ia ser um jantar especial_ - Reclamou Alice e eu já podia imaginá-la fazendo bico.

-_Alice, usa algo que te deixe com cara de donzela em perigo. Você sabe que o Jasper adora te visualizar assim_ - Disse sorrindo meio irônica - _Podre iludido_.

-_E sabe do que mais eu adoro quando ele me __**salva**__ -_ Falou Alice manhosa em tom bastante maliciosa - _Vem cá, você vai ficar descansando ou vai ficar vigiando o corredor pra ver o seu novo visinho gatinho?_

-_Vai pra merda_ - Xinguei antes de desligar,

Ah o meu visinho! Ele era completamente fora do comum. Ele poderia ser enquadrado na lei de perturbação à ordem publica. Ele era um colírio. Ele era perfeito. Serio, ele deveria morar isolado para não mexer com a imaginação de pobres vizinhas.

Parecia até destino o que me ligava a ele. A primeira vez que o vi foi completamente por acaso. A Alice tinha sua própria grife e a Rosalie é modelo. No dia a Rosalie estava fotografando no Central Park. Nunca vou esquecer, era uma tarde de outono e o parque estava banhado de vermelho e amarelo das folhas que caiam no chão. A Rose me pediu para bater algumas fotos em sua câmera para o ser acervo particular, meio que um make-off das seções e eu como não tinha mais o que fazer fui. Eu estava batendo fotos do diretor com a Rose de fundo, dos iluminadores com a Rose de fundo, e dele sem querer.

Foi automático. Ele passava do outro lado da rua andando apressado falando ao telefone. Era alto e com muita presença, mais parecia um anjo caído em toda aquela mistura de cores. Seus cabelos eram de um tom tão peculiar quanto a sua beleza, eram acobreados. Suas linhas faciais pareciam um desenho antigo de algum herói do começo do século vinte. Seus olhos depois descobrir que eram de um verde que pareciam lhe consumir quando encarados.

A foto permanecia guardada na minha gaveta e foi com quase taquicardia que eu percebi que ele era o meu novo visinho. Meu prédio dava a regalia de ter apenas dois apartamentos por andar porta a porta e ele agora morava ao meu lado. Eu o via poucas vezes. Mas, descobri que se chamava Edward Masen e que era professor de música em uma universidade. Ele era tão charmoso e tinha um sorriso torto que acho que se um dia fosse direcionado a mim eu com certeza ia para o andar de cima.

*******

_-Você com certeza é a mulher mais linda que já vi - Sussurrou Edward antes de me beijar com intensidade._

Eu abri os olhos me amaldiçoando por acordar na melhor parte do meu sonho. Quem era louco de ligar em plenas oito horas da manhã de um sábado???

-_Alo_ - Resmunguei de muito mal humor.

-_Te acordei?_ - Perguntei Alice e eu contei até mil para não me estressar - _Sorry Bella!_

-_Diz _- Mandei sem muita paciência.

-_Bells, festinha hoje aqui em casa. Ter o Emmett como síndico ajuda muito_ - Anunciou Alice falando animadamente - _E nem pense em não ir!! Se não eu desço os dois andares que nos separam e te arrasto de camisola pra festa._

-_Pedindo assim com jeitinho_ - Disse irônica. E o pior é que eu sabia que ela tinha mesmo coragem de fazer isso.

-_Até mais tarde_ - Disse Alice animada e eu desistir de ficar na cama, eu sabia que não ia conseguir dormir mesmo.

As festas da Alice eram conhecidas por aqui. Nosso prédio tinha seis andares, no primeiro vivia um casal que haviam acabado de casar e uma senhora de terceira idade com seus milhares de gatos e os outros de todos os outros andares eram jovens de 20 a 25 anos. E todos eram convidados para a festa, ou seja, sem reclamação. A Alice era tão surtada que convidava até a Senhora Miller. E como se não bastasse isso para facilitar as festar o síndico do nosso prédio era o Emmett. O Emmett é o namorado da Rosalie e eu tenho certeza que ele só cresceu em tamanho por que sua mentalidade continuava de um menino de dez anos. Ele é um amor.

A tarde passou tediosa e quando deram umas sete horas comecei a me arrumar. Tomei banho e fui procurar uma roupa. Depois de ter revirado o meu guarda-roupa encontrei um vestido preto que era junto e ia ate a metade da coxa, era um pouco curto, mas perfeito para ocasião. Sequei os meus cabelos os deixando liso e passei hidratante. Coloquei o vestido tentando não sentir vergonha e fui me maquiar. Fiz uma maquiagem marcando os olhos e pus um batom cor de boca com gloss. Forcei-me a colocar uma sandália vermelha alta e saí rezando para não cair.

Foi andando pelo corredor nervosa e já estava chegando perto do elevador quando as portas iam se fechar. Soltei um gritinho já me imaginando subindo dois lances de escadas com aquela sandália quando uma mão branca se pôs entre as portas e o elevador se abriu permitindo a minha entrada.

-Nossa muito obrigada - Pedi levantando o rosto para ver quem havia feito essa caridade e quase cai. Lá estava o meu visinho sorrindo para mim em toda plenitude de sua beleza.

-Não a de que - Falou Edward em seu tom musical que mexia com meu corpo. A Alice havia se esquecido de me avisar que ele também iria para festa. Ele estava usando um jeans escuro e uma blusa social branca folgada que lhe deixava completamente irresistível.

Meus olhos não conseguiam se distanciar da sua presença. Era como um imã. Talvez seja apenas minha imaginação, mas eu sentia uma rede de tensão nos cercando. Talvez seja apenas a minha imaginação, mas eu sentia o seu olhar me observando. E foi nesse clima que chegamos ao sexto andar. Ele fez um gesto com a mão bastante cavalheiro e eu saí na sua frente entrando no apartamento onde a música vinha alta.

-Bella! Você ta muito gata - Gritou Alice me fazendo corar. Ela me abraçou com força e logo depois falei com Jasper e Rosalie. Peguei alguma coisa para beber e comecei a conversar com os conhecidos. O Edward não estava à vista então me sentei em um sofá escutando a Jéssica monologar fingindo prestar atenção. Eu já estava completamente entediada quando ele entrou no meu campo de visão. Ele estava com um copo de wisque na mão olhando diretamente para os meus olhos.

Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, era chocolate e verde duelando. Ele não estava distante e os seus olhos tinham algo peculiar ao ponto de quase sentir as suas mãos me acariciando. Ele sorriu daquela maneira que só ele sabia fazer e eu suspirei corada olhando para o meu colo e quando levantei a vista novamente ele tinha sumido.

No decorrer da festa os meus olhos continuavam a procurar pelos seus. O Edward conversava com o Emmett e eu continuava a escutar a Jéssica monologar sobre o cara que ela estava saindo que coincidentemente se chama Mike. Eu tinha trauma desse nome. Contudo, voltando ao meu visinho ele continuava a me observar e eu já estava completamente derretida. Eu o desejava. Eu queria pelo menos conversar um pouco com ele.

-Jéssica, eu já vou embora - Anunciei sorrindo - Vou só me despedir da Alice.

-Claro. Tchau Bella - Disse Jéssica me abraçando e eu saí. Abracei a Alice e a Rose sorrindo para o Jasper e acenei de longe para o Emmett. Fui andando tentando não esbarrar nas pessoas saindo finalmente do apartamento. Apertei o botão para chamar o elevador e enquanto eu esperava tirei os meus sapatos os segurando na mão.

-Oi - Cumprimentou aquela voz e eu levantei meus olhos completamente envergonhada. Eu tinha que estar sem sapatos?? - Eu acho que não me apresentei oficialmente, eu sou Edward Masen.

-Isabella Swan - Falei mordendo o lábio inferior - Mas, prefiro que me chamem de Bella.

-É um prazer - Disse Edward se aproximando de mim dando os famosos dois beijinhos. Ele ficou me encarando e assim de perto os seus olhos ficavam ainda mais bonitos e então... as portas do elevador se abriram - Primeiro as damas.

Entrei no elevador sorrindo para ele e me apoiei na parede. Ele se apoiou na parede que ficava na minha frente e ficamos nos encarando. O tempo pareceu parar, mas não foi só ele. O elevador também parou. Eu e ele olhamos para o mostrador de andares e percebemos que ficamos entre o quinto e o quarto andar. Eu senti o meu coração disparar. Eu não gostava de lugares fechados. O Edward pegou o telefone de emergência, mas eu estava tão nervosa que nem escutei o que ele estava falando.

-Você ta bem? - Perguntou ele segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos acariciando de leve as minhas bochechas com o seu dedão.

-Eu não gosto de ficar em lugares fechados por muito tempo - Respondi mordendo o lábio e corei ao notar o tom manhoso que eu havia usado. Mas, foi automático. Ele estava perto de mais de mim.

-Calma. Houve uma queda de energia e as portas travaram, mas logo, logo tudo vai ficar bem - Disse Edward em um tom de voz calmo - Agora respira fundo.

Eu respirei uma, duas, três vezes e tudo que vinha na minha mente era o quanto o seu perfume era inebriante. Era masculino e bom de sentir. Eu queria abraçá-lo, porém sabia que isso seria demais.

-Vamos conversar – Pediu ele e eu sabia que ele estava fazendo isso para me acalmar – O Emmett comentou que você é professora, você ensina o que?

-Literatura – Respondi ainda o encarando – Você faz o que?

-Eu sou musico. Ensino história da música – Respondeu Edward sorrindo – Ta mais calma?

-To sim. Graças a você, obrigada – Falei em tom gentil e ele sorriu.

-Então eu posso fazer algo que ansiei a noite inteira? – Perguntou Edward olhando claramente para a minha boca e eu decidi parar de reclamar sobre a minha falta de vida social e fazer algo para tentar mudá-la. Se isso não passasse de um beijo em um elevador parado, eu só teria que olhar para a sua cara todo santo dia, que mal tinha?

-Pode - Respondi e ele ainda segurando o meu rosto com delicadeza igualou os nossos rosto e tomou os meus lábios para si. E com certeza ele poderia ser enquadrado na lei de perturbação à ordem pública. O beijo começou de forma lenta, apenas um encostar de lábios, era como se ele estivesse provando lentamente o sabor dos meus lábios. O dele tinha um toque de menta com wisque e talvez canela. Era um gosto totalmente diferente, mas completamente viciante. Senti sua língua pedindo permissão para sua passagem que eu dei sem pensar duas vezes. Ele era experiente sabia como enlouquecer uma mulher. Ele parecia querer buscar cada mínima parte da minha boca. Seu corpo estava completamente colado no meu e sua mão estava na cintura enquanto outra permanecia na minha nuca. Eu estava completamente entregue, a necessidade básica de respirar parecia tão secundaria diante de suas caricias. Um tranco de movimento do elevador fez o Edward se afastar minimamente de mim.

-Ta todo mundo bem ai? - Perguntou o zelador do prédio que tinha ao seu lado o porteiro e ambos nos encaravam.

-Tudo sim, ainda bem que conseguiram concertar rápido - Disse Edward em tom levemente irônico, mas em momento nenhum perdeu a suavidade.

-Bom, esse é o nosso andar - Falei pegando as minhas sandálias corada e saindo do elevador.

-Claro, peço perdão pelo transtorno. O síndico será avisado sobre essa falha técnica - Disse o porteiro e os dois desceram pela _escada_.

Começamos a andar lado a lado pelo corredor até pararmos em frente a minha porta. Virei-me para me despedir dele quando senti minhas costas sendo chocadas na madeira da porta e seus lábios se chocando com os meus. Se o primeiro beijo havia sido perfeito o segundo foi além de todas as expectativas. Minhas mãos se perderam em seus cabelos e as deles uma permanecia na minha nuca e a outra desceu pela linha da minha coluna parando na minha cintura me provocando arrepios. Levantei quase inconscientemente uma das pernas deixando os nossos corpos mais próximos e conseqüentemente deixando o meu vestido mais curto.

-É melhor você ir - Falei beijando novamente os seus lábios.

-É eu também acho - Concordou Edward sugando o meu pescoço raspando os seus dentes me fazendo gemer baixo.

-Sua porta é a do lado - Falei rindo passando as mãos por dentro da sua blusa sentindo a sua pele a arranhando de leve.

-Eu sei - Disse Edward passando a mão pela minha coxa e eu mordi seu lábio inferior de leve - Você mexe demais comigo.

-Preciso comentar? - Perguntei mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Deus você não existe - Declarou Edward me beijando novamente - Posso te visitar amanhã?

-Pode - Respondi sorrindo dando um selinho em seus lábios - Até amanha Edward!

-Até Isabella - Disse ele beijando os meus lábios.

*******

E ele veio.

**N/a: Ola a todos!!  
Terceira short da "Serie Cotidiano" lembrando que essa serie são pequenas coisas que poderiam acontecer com qualquer um mesclado com uma imaginação mostra da autora que aqui vus fala**

**Bom continuem mandando idéias, essa short eu peguei a idéia de **

**Muito obrigada**

**Bom, se continuar a tendo reviews posto a próxima que será narrado pelo Edward.**

**=*****


End file.
